Sweet Delirium
by Jennifred
Summary: Kurama is sick. Hiei comes for a visit. *shounen-ai H/K* one-shot


**Disclaimer:**  Not mine, don't sue.

**A/N**:  I don't expect this to make a whole lot of sense, and you shouldn't either.  Your typical "Hiei and Kurama get together" fic, written at 12am.  My first ever attempt at fluff, and my first finished YYH fic. The rating is PG-13, because mature teens should be able to handle this.  After all, I'm only 14. If anyone has a problem with male/male relationships, please do not read this story. 

**Sweet Delirium**

Red.  Fevered red.  Red eyes.  Darkness.  Quiet, but so loud.  Emptiness.  A filled void.  Reaching.   Reaching for something…touching nothing.  Blackness, so soft.  Black mixed with white, separate but one.  Falling.  Flashes of a shadow.  Falling…falling…

Kurama awoke with a start.  That dream…someone was in it, but who? He sat up, holding his hands to his eyes, trying to hold back the fragments of the dream, which were disappearing as quickly as sand through a sieve.  Cursing silently, Kurama dropped his hand, finding it slick with sweat.  He was sweating…but how?  He was just so cold.  Kurama brought his hand back to his face, pressing it against his moistened forehead. It was searing hot.  Being a demon, he naturally had a higher body temperature than what was normal for a human, even in his current form.  But he had nearly burnt his hand.  Kurama tried to lie back down, only to find out that he had never sat up in the first place.  He moaned. He was having trouble stringing his thoughts together.  "Water," he managed to croak, "Want some water." If only he could douse his brain in the liquid…it felt so parched.   He could vaguely detect footsteps coming towards him, but his mind was so clouded he couldn't distinguish between real and imaginary.  Luckily for him the footsteps were real.

"Shuu-chan?"  Kurama's human mother kneeled next to the futon on which he was sprawled.  "I take it you're not feeling better."

Kurama groaned.  He couldn't remember calling her.  He couldn't remember much of anything that had occurred in the last few days…just tiny bits and pieces.  He felt his eyes growing heavy, and his mind began the slow, easy decent into blissful unconsciousness.

"Shuuichi, I have to go to work now.  I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"  Shiori bent over her son, kissing him gently on his heated forehead.  She felt terrible leaving him in his current state.  She couldn't remember a time when he had been this sick in the past.  She couldn't remember a time when he had been sick at all.  Shaking her head, trying to clear her feelings of unease, Shiori took one last look at her ailing son and left.

Kurama had only half-heard the voice in his haze filled state of partial wakefulness.  It had such a lovely dream like quality to it.  The silence was so overbearing in his mind, it blocked out even his own thoughts.  Her voice had been like a gently lullaby, pushing him farther into a pleasant stupor.

Hiei flitted through the trees, not even a flash of black indicating his trail.  He had felt the spike in Kurama's ki immediately.  Of course, he was so attuned to the fox's energy that he could detect even the smallest of changes.  This one worried him.  

Kurama tossed and turned, nearly throwing himself onto the floor in the process.  His scarlet locks were tangled, strewn about his head like a crimson halo.  His shirt had come halfway off, baring smooth skin tinted pink with fever.  It was beautiful, in its own delirium-tainted way.  His movements on the bed were almost erotic; one watching him would instantly wish him to stop the constant thrashing of his slim body.  Then the tossing slowed, until the only proof of living was the rising and falling of his chest with the slowed, even breaths of deep slumber.

Hiei landed gracefully on the tree branch, stirring not even a single leaf.  He crept carefully to the end and peered into Kurama's apartment window.  The youko was sleeping soundly for the moment, blanket only half-covering his naked torso.  Hiei eased the unlocked window open and slipped inside.  He started to walk over to the resting fox before remembering his strange ningen customs.  Sitting directly on the floor, Hiei disrobed, neatly placing his cloak, boots, and katana under the window.  He stood up and padded quietly to Kurama's bedside.  He started at the demon before him for a moment before turning away, a faint blush coloring his pale cheeks.  

Hiei was indescribably glad Kurama could not see him admiring his lithe form.  Hiei turned back, his ruby eyed traveling the length of Kurama's body, from the lightly tanned skin stretched smooth over taut muscles to his finely chiseled facial features, to the long slender fingers entangled in silky, scarlet locks.  Hiei reached out, gingerly touching the crimson strands, reveling in the feel of the incredible softness between his fingers.  Hiei sat down on the futon next to Kurama's prone form, idly stroking his hair.  

A year ago, Hiei never would have imagined sitting next to his love, for Hiei had long since given up denying his growing feelings for the fox demon.  He still believed that these  "emotions" were a liability.  If he admitted his feelings, Kurama could potentially become a target of destruction, aimed on getting Hiei killed.  But if he didn't… the feelings were already gnawing at his stomach, even as he contained and suppressed them.  Yes, the fox had him in an awkward position. If he divulged his sentiments to the either, he would risk rejection, or risk his friend's life.  If he didn't, he would surely be alone forever.  But Hiei was used to loneliness…

The Jaganshi removed his hand from Kurama's hair, now using it to trace feather light patterns across the lean muscles of his exposed stomach.  The heated skin felt wonderful under Hiei's rough fingertips.  He savored the time that he spent, simply being by the kitsune's side, as he would surely never get the opportunity when he was healed.  At first, he came because he was worried about Kurama's rise in ki, but he could see now he was using the increased energy to destroy whatever ningen virus had caused his illness.  Now he stayed because he didn't think he could spend another minute without being by the youko's side.  

The fire demon leaned over, bringing his face closer and closer to Kurama's, finally letting his lips touch the other's sweetly, innocently.  It took him by complete surprise when tow hands wrapped around his slender waist, pulling him closer until every inch of his bare chest was in contact with Kurama's, the sensation of searing flesh on searing flesh better than anything he had experienced.  His garnet-hued eyes snapped open to gaze into Kurama's half-lidded emerald orbs.  Hiei's eyes soon closed again when Kurama started running his delicate fingers up and down his spine, eliciting a tiny moan from the half- Koorime.  Kurama smiled against Hiei's mouth before deepening the kiss, running his free hand through the Jaganshi's surprisingly soft hair.  The two broke apart a few moments later, gasping for breath.  It was either now or never, Hiei decided.

"Kurama, I-"  Hiei began, but was silenced by Kurama placing a finger against his lips.  Hiei could have bitten it, but decided against doing so as Kurama spoke.

"Shh, my little fire baby.  Ai shiteru."  Hiei looked shocked, but as he examined the kitsune's serious expression, he knew it was true.  Kurama embraced the little fire demon, grinning broadly.

Hiei smiled, the tips of his pointed fangs showing.  He lowered his head against Kurama's chest, listening to his heartbeat before whispering, "Ai shiteru, Kurama.  Ai shiteru.

Shiori entered the apartment a few hours later, expecting to see her son asleep.  But what she didn't expect was to see her son asleep, curled around a certain fire demon.  Shiori smiled to herself before leaving the two, shutting the door gently behind her.

--owari--

**A/N**:  Even I think this is bad, so I won't be offended if you think so too.  Just a random idea that popped into my mind after reading one of my old short stories…which was also bad.  I apologize if this makes no sense, but, I tried.

**Quick Japanese lesson**

ki –energy

ai shiteru – I love you

owari- end


End file.
